JnY: LOVE JUICE
by Reborntorise
Summary: SEQUEL IS UP! "Ceritanya panjang" begitu jawaban Jimin saat ditanya hubungannya dengan Yoongi. Jawaban yang membuatnya mencibir dirinya sendiri dengan kata 'Pembohong.' Apanya yang panjang kalau nyatanya ceritanya dengan Yoongi hanya berputar di seks, sperma, dan kondom. MINYOON (MINGA). Mpreg. Bahasa cukup Vulgar. Kalau kalian mencari enaena aha, maaf tidak seena itu. LOL.
1. Chapter 1

**J** imin **n Y** oongi: **LOVE JUICE**

 **Dancers are good in bed, Rappers are good Kisser -** _anonymous_

 **.**

.

Ku peringatkan, ini akan membosankan..

SELAMAT MEMBACA, SAYANG-SAYANGKU~~

.

.

Yoongi memutar-mutar gelasnya dengan bosan, menatap malas ke arah manusia yang tengah mencari kesenangan di lantai dansa. Saat ini ia tengah berada di klub malam mewah milik Namjoon, bukan tanpa tujuan ia berdiam diri di tengah keramaian ini. Harapannya satu, sekedar melepas penat dari tuntutan pekerjaan, atau mungkin sekalian mencari kekasih. Kalau tidak mendapat kekasih setidaknya ia mendapat partner seks karena sepertinya ia butuh _hook up_.

Bercanda.

Sebenarnya akhir-akhir ini Yoongi ingin mencari pacar. Iya, tidak salah baca kok. Yoongi benar-benar butuh pacar, serius. Namun ia juga merasa perlu menimbang-nimbang keinginannya lagi. Apakah keinginannya saat ini hanya karena efek terlalu lama sendiri, atau hal yang timbul dari perasaaan iri ketika melihat adik sepupunya- Jungkook yang tengah tertawa bahagia bersama Taehyung, atau perasaan iri yang timbul melihat Jin yang tengah malu-malu kucing karena digoda Namjoon.

Yoongi ingin pacar tetapi ia juga merinding kalau membayangkan afeksi yang akan diterimanya, pesan-pesan romantis yang mungkin akan memenuhi _inbox_ nya, atau sekedar membayangkan rasa tersiksa di dada karena rindu ingin bertemu membuatnya berpikir ulang untuk mendapatkan kekasih. Ini bukan seperti dia anti skinship, atau geli karena afeksi penuh cinta yang membuat perutnya tergelitik. Ia hanya merasa tidak siap karena ia tidak pernah berpacaran dengan konsep seperti itu.

Bukannya Yoongi mau bilang kalau orang pacaran itu menanyakan "sedang apa?", "sudah makan?", hingga ucapan selamat pagi sampai ucapan mau tidur dan harapan bermimpi indah. Hanya saja ia tau kalau menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang yang hanya ia kabari kalau ingat atau ia datangi saat sedang butuh saja bukanlah konsep pacaran yang benar. Ia paham betul kalau konsep pacar bukanlah seperti itu.

Yoongi mengalami perang batin dalam dirinya hanya karena masalah konsep cinta-cintaan. Duh, serius deh, melihat hal-hal penuh cinta membuat dirinya enek sekaligus meriang. Merindukan kasih sayang.

Ewhh, lupakan yang ia katakan. Tetapi dia serius soal perasaan iri ketika melihat Jin atau Jungkook. Eyy, bukan berarti dia tidak bisa tertawa bahagia, dia masih bisa tertawa kok ketika mendengar _dad jokes_ buatan Jin atau melihat Jungkook yang merasa sebal karena Taehyung membuat kaos putih kesukaannya terkena noda saus, bahkan ia masih bisa tertawa seperti orang gila ketika bercanda bersama Hoseok- partner kerjanya. Hanya saja, ia sadar kalau itu sesuatu yang berbeda. Rasanya berbeda saja antara teman dan pacar.

Berbicara tentang pacar, ia tidak peduli apakah calon pacarnya kali ini memiliki vagina atau justru berbatang sepertinya. Namun tentunya Yoongi juga akan pilih-pilih, ia tidak ingin pacar yang merengek minta dibelikan ini itu. Bukan karena Yoongi pelit, tapi _please_ deh dia tidak ingin ditarik ke _mall_ dengan alasan kencan dan berakhir dengan membawakan kantong belanjaan pacarnya. Ia juga tidak ingin pacarnya kelewat manja karena Yoongi sendiri terbiasa mandiri, ia sibuk dengan dunia sendiri jadi tidak memiliki waktu untuk sekedar meladeni sifat manja pacarnya. Lalu, ia butuh kekasih yang liar, panas, dan mempesona serta membuatnya bergairah- Yoongi pria dewasa berumur 25 tahun jadi wajar kan kalau ia juga memikirkan aktivitas ranjang. Kehidupan biologisnya juga penting, oke?

Oh, khusus lelaki- calonnya harus merupakan pihak yang mendominasi. Bukan karena ia gay lalu ia menjadi sosok mahluk yang haus untuk ditusuk pantatnya, bukan. _Please_ , ia gay, bukan seorang maniak. Yoongi butuh orang yang mendominasi dan memiliki libido tinggi karena tentunya ia lebih suka dilayani, _uke on top_ bukanlah gayanya. _Hell,_ ia sudah pernah mencoba itu namun yang ia dapatkan bukanlah kenikmatan melainkan ketidakpuasan karena ia harus bergerak mencari kenikmatan sendiri. Terakhir, untuk masalah seks, ia ingin kekasihnya 'bersih', untuk sekedar info _free sex_ itu cukup rentan dan Yoongi belum ingin mati tersiksa dengan perlahan karena tertular penyakit. Jadi meskipun ia cukup liar dengan caranya bergaul, Yoongi akan pastikan ia tetap sehat dengan memastikan bahwa kekasihnya juga sehat. Bahkan terkadang ia menyiapkan kondom untuk berjaga-jaga kalau tiba-tiba ia ingin melakukan seks dengan kekasihnya.

Selain alasan kesehatan, alasan lainnya karena ia tidak ingin membobol atau mengalami kebobolan punya anak sebelum menikah meskipun ia ingin memberikan cucu untuk orangtuanya yang sudah berada di surga. Ia masih cukup waras untuk memberikan anaknya keluarga yang lengkap, dan mendapat pengakuan yang sah.

Jadi intinya, ia berdiam diri disini karena ia memendam keinginan untuk mendapatkan pacar. Namjoon sendiri yang mengusulkan tempat ini ketika mendengar Yoongi menginginkan seorang kekasih, kalau bukan karena Namjoon yang meyakinkan mana mau ia mencari kekasih di sebuah klub malam, bahkan ia sudah berdiam diri selama satu jam disini. _Well, not bad_ sih.

Klub malam yang mewah milik Namjoon ini memang sudah terkenal dikalangan para pria dan wanita dengan dompet tebal. Ini bukan karena Yoongi gila uang makanya ia mencari kekasih di tempat ini, toh Yoongi tidak butuh kekasih dengan materi berlimpah karena ia sendiri sudah cukup kaya raya hanya dengan royalti yang ia dapat dari lagu-lagu yang sudah ia buat. Ia hanya ingin memastikan kalau kekasihnya bukanlah jenis orang yang akan mengeruk hartanya atau haus kekuasaan. Okay, Yoongi tau pikiran seperti ini sangat bodoh karena siapa yang dapat menjamin? Tetapi Yoongi adalah Yoongi, pencegahan adalah segalanya.

.

.

Yoongi nyaris menguap- hebat, karena bisa-bisanya ia merasakan kantuk ketika berada di tengah-tengah musik yang berdentum dengan keras, dan bau alkohol yang menguar. Tidak ada bau rokok disini karena Yoongi memilih duduk di sekitar area bebas rokok. Terimakasih untuk klub mewah milik Namjoon karena ternyata masih peduli terhadap orang-orang konvensional yang membenci asap rokok seperti Yoongi.

Tuk!

Yoongi menatap seseorang yang baru saja menaruh gelas berisi minuman berwarna terang ke meja di depan Yoongi.

"Untukmu, anggap saja tanda perkenalan."

Yoongi mengernyit tak suka pada sosok yang kini tengah duduk sambil tersenyum di sebelahnya. Tampan sih, apalagi dengan rambut _ash gray_ yang mungkin bila disibak akan sanggup membuat para gadis menjerit, akan tetapi lelaki rupawan itu terasa cukup kurang ajar karena datang tiba-tiba dan duduk dengan posisi yang cukup dekat dengannya.

 _'_ _I HATE EVERYONE'_ _inner_ Yoongi berbicara keras, ia segera menggeser pantat padatnya untuk memberi jarak antara dirinya dan orang itu dan agaknya orang itu tidak tersinggung sama sekali karena sikapnya ini.

"Aku Park Jimin, dan siapakah sosok manis ini?" Jimin, begitu sosok itu memperkenalkan dirinya, bahkan dengan repot mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabatan dengan Yoongi.

"Yoongi," ucap Yoongi dengan malas, ia menjabat malas tangan Jimin yang tengah terulur itu. Wow, Yoongi cukup tercengang sebentar sebelum melepas jabatan tangan itu. Hatinya berbisik sedikit senang karena nyatanya tangan yang tidak terlalu besar itu terasa pas digenggamannya.

"Apa yang sosok manis ini lakukan dipojok ruangan? Ngomong-ngomong ini kali pertama aku melihatmu di klub ini, apakah Namjoon hyung baru mengundangmu?" Wajah yang kecil tetapi tetap terlihat tampan itu memasang pose berpikir tanpa melepas tatapannya pada sosok manis dihadapannya. Mulutnya bergumam mengenai alasan-alasan kenapa sosok manis itu ada disini. "Tetapi Namjoon hyung tidak sembarangan mengundang orang untuk datang kemari, yah kecuali orang itu memiliki kerja sama bisnis dengannya atau setidaknya sekedar kenal nama dengan orang itu"

"Iseng." Satu kata yang terucap dari bibir mungil Yoongi untuk menjawab segala pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir tebal milik Jimin. Ngomong-ngomong bibir Jimin sangat tebal hingga nyaris seperti bibir milik boneka bratz, boneka barbie yang juga memiliki bibir tebal dan penuh.

Yoongi menjilat bibirnya sendiri, membayangkan betapa indahnya bibir milik Jimin. Ugh, Yoongi akui bibir itu cukup menggodanya, Yoongi jadi bertanya-tanya bagaimana rasa bibir itu. apakah mulut Yoongi terasa penuh ketika mencium bibir itu, bagaimana rasanya ketika bibir itu memakannya hingga habis, melumatnya, dan menghisapnya penuh nafsu. Ah, apakah nantinya bibir itu akan semakin tebal? Haruskah Yoongi mencobanya? Lihat, lihat betapa Jimin terlihat seksi dengan bibir itu, apalagi smirk itu, smirk yang—

"Membayangkan betapa nikmatnya bibir ini, sayang?"

Jimin menjilat bibirnya dengan gerakan yang amat sensual, matanya menatap tajam Yoongi yang memalingkan muka dengan rona merah. _Shit,_ rasanya tertangkap basah oleh Jimin membuatnya malu sekaligus membangkitkan rasa menantang dalam dirinya.

Jimin tertawa pelan, tidak bermaksud meledek Yoongi yang mungkin tengah berpikir keras untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Tangan Jimin terulur pada dagu milik Yoongi, dibuatnya Yoongi untuk membalas tatapannya.

"Tertarik untuk mencobanya?"

Bahkan tanpa jawaban dan persetujuan Yoongi, Jimin sudah menempelkan bibir tebalnya pada bibir Yoongi. Jimin patut merasa senang karena tidak seperti partner seks lainnya yang membalas ciuman Jimin dengan sebisanya, Yoongi membalas ciuman miliknya dengan liar, dan menuntut. _He's a good Kisser,_ tanamnya dalam hati.

Jimin menggigit bibir mungil Yoongi, meminta akses untuk mengeksplor isi mulutnya. Perang lidah tak terelakkan, mereka bertukar saliva.

"Wow, wow, sabar kitten, aku tidak menduga bahwa ternyata kau benar-benar memang ingin merasakan bibirku, hmm?"

Yoongi merenggut tidak suka ketika Jimin menarik bibirnya menjauh hingga Yoongi seakan mengejar bibir tebal itu. Lalu apa itu? panggilan kitten? Memangnya Yoongi itu _pet_ hingga mendapat panggilan seperti itu?

"Mau melakukan yang lebih?" Tawar Jimin pada Yoongi yang kali ini tidak berpikir lama justru langsung mengangguk mengiyakan dengan mudah.

Jimin tersenyum girang, menarik Yoongi untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

.

.

.

.

Ngilu.

Yoongi mengerang merasakan tubuhnya yang sakit, terasa remuk terutama dari pinggul ke bawah. Rasanya tubuhnya lengket, dan bau. S _hit_ , tiba-tiba kilasan semalam menerpanya dengan kuat.

Ini bau seks dan Yoongi bisa mengingat dengan baik kalau ia melakukan seks dengan lelaki bernama park Jimin.

Park Jimin! _Gosh_ , dimana lelaki itu?

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuatnya menoleh dengan cepat dan menemukan Park Jimin yang tengah mengusapkan handuk ke kepalanya dengan gerakan yang entah kenapa terlihat jantan. Menurunkan pandangannya, Yoongi menemukan perut Jimin yang terbentuk dengan baik. Perut kotak-kotak itu kembali mengingatkannya dengan kegiatan semalam, betapa ia mengagumi perut itu karena perutnya sendiri mulus semulus perut bayi tanpa otot yang membentut 6 kotak seperti milik Jimin.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun?" Jimin mendekati Yoongi dan duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Mau ku bantu untuk membersihkan diri?"

"Tidak aku bisa sendiri," sejujurnya Yoongi ingin mengiyakan, tapi rasa malunya lebih unggul jadi ia berusaha bangkit sendiri dan-

Yoongi mendesis pelan, desisan itu yang berhasil menarik perhatian Jimin untuk segera menolongnya.

Jimin tertawa , paham benar kenapa Yoongi menolak "Tidak perlu malu, aku sudah melihat semua bagian tubuhmu kok. Lagipula aku jadi merasa tidak enak kalau kau merasa sakit karena perbuatanku semalam yang menggempurmu habis-habisan, jadi terima saja bantuan kecil dariku, oke?"

Tanpa membiarkan Yoongi menjawab, Jimin sudah mendekati Yoongi dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Yoongi. Mereka baru melangkah satu kali dan Yoongi terdiam, tangannya yang bebas meraba bagian belakangnya. Seketika pandangannya berubah horror ketika merasakan sesuatu mengenai telapak tangannya.

"S-sperma? Ja-jangan bilang kau—"

"Kenapa? Akan aku bantu bersihkan. Maaf ya semalam aku tidak menggunakan kondom kar—"

"apa? Sialan! Dasar bajingan!" Yoongi mendorong tubuh Jimin dengan kencang hingga Jimin mundur beberapa langkah.

"Ah sialan, bagaimana ini" Yoongi menjambak surainya frustasi, ia terus berceloteh tidak jelas sesekali bergumam dan berteriak mengumpati Jimin. Jimin yang melihatnya merasa heran sendiri.

"Hei-hei, kenapa kau merasa kesal sekali? Oke aku tau itu sedikit menjijikan, dan kalau kau takut terkena penyakit, maka untuk meringankan ketakutanmu aku akan memberitahumu kalau aku bersih. Aku cek darah setiap 3 bulan, dan bersih dari penyakit." Jimin menjelaskan sambil mengangkat kedua jarinya, seakan bersumpah kalau yang ia ucapkan adalah benar.

"Arghhh! Bukan itu!" Yoongi mencak-mencak sendiri, kakinya menghentak-hentak dengan kesal. Ia bergerak memunguti pakaiannya dan memakainya dengan cepat kemudian memandang Jimin dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca

"Aku tidak mau punya anak di luar nikah!"

"hah?" Jimin membeo, menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ia berdiri di depan Yoongi yang sudah siap membuka pintu kamar. "Dengar ya, meskipun aku menggagahimu semalam suntuk, kau ini laki-laki, bukan wanita. Kau tidak akan hamil, jadi tidak perlu cemas. Oke?"

"Tapi..."

Jimin segera memutar otak, kemudian mencari secarik kertas pulpen dan menulis sesuatu sebelum memberikannya kepada Yoongi. "Ini, hubungi aku atau segera kesini kalau kau benar-benar hamil. Lagipula bukan salahku sepenuhnya kalau aku tidak menggunakan kondom, kau sendiri yang mengizinkanku masuk ke lubang ketatmu tanpa kondom."

"A-apa?" menerima tuduhan seperti itu membuatnya geram. Jimin pasti bohong, mana mungkin dia bisa membiarkan dirinya dimasukin tanpa kondom.

"Kau pasti bercanda! Tidak, kau pasti berbohong!" Yoongi mendorong Jimin dengan kasar, ia mengacungkan telunjuknya tepat ke wajah Jimin.

"Aku tidak berbohong, kau benar-benar mengatakan iya ketika aku meminta izin untuk memasukimu. Kau bahkan terus memintaku membobolmu dengan cep—

Bugh!

-at agh sial! Kenapa kau meninjuku?" Jimin mengerang sakit, badan saja yang kecil tapi ternyata Min Yoongi memiliki kekuatan besar untuk meninju perutnya.

Yoongi tersenyum meremehkan, "itu untuk pembohong sepertimu! Lain kali akan ku pastikan adik kecilmu itu menerima tendanganku!" sungutnya kesal, dengan cepat ia membuka kamar yang ia yakini milik Jimin itu dan berlari keluar apartemen tanpa sepatu. Persetan dengan sepatu, pokoknya ia harus segera pulang ke rumah untuk membersihkan diri.

"Min Yoongi sialan, adik kecil apanya, jelas-jelas dia sudah melihat milikku yang besar." Sambil mengelus perutnya, Jimin bergerak mendekati ranjang bekasnya bercinta dengan Yoongi. Ia tersenyum senang mengingat semalam ia merasakan jackpot, "lain kali kan Yoongi-ah? Lain kali ya.." gumam Jimin dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

.

.

.

Suara pintu yang dibuka dengan kasar membuat Namjoon dan Jimin yang tengah membahas sesuatu segera menoleh ke arah pintu. Jimin mengerutkan dahinya, ini sudah sebulan berlalu sejak Yoongi pergi begitu saja dari apartemennya. Jimin tiba-tiba tersentak, apakah Yoongi kemari karena dia hamil? Tunggu, jadi Yoongi benar-benar bisa hamil, begitu?

Sementara itu, tak jauh beda dengan Jimin, Namjoon mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika melihat sosok Yoongi diikuti Seokjin di belakangnya. Tumben sekali sepupu sekaligus partner komposer lagunya itu berada disini.

"Err... Yoongi, kau sehat?"

"Tidak usah tanya-tanya!"

"Nam-namjoonie, bisa kita keluar sebentar?" Itu suara Seokjin yang berusaha terdengar biasa saja, tapi kalau ditelisik raut wajahnya menunjukan wajah cemas luar biasa. Namjoon segera beranjak mengikuti Seokjin meninggalkan Jimin yang tengah berusaha tenang dengan menonton drama dadakan itu dengan gerakan santai yang dibuat-buat, untuk menambah totalitas ia tetap menghisap rokok yang berada di tangannya.

Sepeninggalan Namjoon dan Jin, Yoongi mendekat ke arah Jimin dengan raut wajah yang menahan kesal.

"Matikan." Ucapnya sambil bersedekap.

"Apa?"

"Rokokmu, matikan itu Park!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku tidak menyuruhmu mendekatiku."

"Aku tidak suka!"

Jimin segera berdiri dari duduknya, ia sudah siap meledak karena Yoongi mengambil paksa rokoknya dan mematikannya begitu saja sebelum membuang puntung rokok itu ke asbak.

"Yah! Min Yoongi!"

"Dasar sialan!" Tanpa berpikir lebih lanjut, Yoongi menendang benda pusaka milik Jimin dengan kakinya. Sungguh, Yoongi merasa kesal hanya dengan melihat wajah Jimin.

"Aghhh! Min yoongiiihh! Aghh sialan!" Jimin melompat, menangkup benda di selangkangannya yang baru saja Yoongi tendang.

"Karena kau aku jadi harus ke rumah sakit, aku tidak bisa berhenti khawatir setiap minggu hanya karena memikirkan apakah aku benar-benar hamil atau tidak. Dasar sialan! Aku benar-benar ingin membunuhmu!"

Yoongi sekali lagi meninggalkan tendangan, kali ini sasarannya di tulang kering Jimin. Yoongi tidak main-main ketika mengatakan ingin membunuh Jimin karena nyatanya ia benar-benar niat ketika menendang Jimin.

"Agh! Min Yoongi!" Jimin menarik tangan Yoongi sebelum pria mungil itu benar-benar lari meninggalkannya setelah menendang masa depan dan tulang kakinya dengan keras.

"Minta maaf!" tuntut Jimin kepada Yoongi, sesekali ia meringis ngilu karena benda pusakanya berdenyut.

"Tidak mau! Kau pantas mendapatkannya!"

Jimin menggeram kesal, ia menarik tangan Yoongi dan meletakkannya di atas juniornya. Ia mengelus pelan area itu dengan tangan Yoongi. Mau tak mau membuat Yoongi merasakan gundukan milik Jimin yang baru saja ditendangnya.

"Setidaknya merasa bersalah karena kau sudah menendang ini, benda pusaka ini juga memuaskanmu tau!"

Yoongi yang merasa malu sekaligus kesal itu justru meremas gundukan dibalik celana itu.

"aahh.."

.

.

.

Entah bagaimana, tapi Yoongi ingin mengamuk kali ini. Sialan! Kok bisa-bisanya ia berada di bawah Park Jimin (lagi)?

Yoongi menggeliat, berusaha melepaskan pelukan Park Jimin di tubuhnya.

"ahh.. jangan bergerak Yoong, kau bisa membangunkannya lagi..."

Mata Yoongi membulat, ia baru sadar milik Jimin masih berada di dalam tubuhnya.

"Park Jimin mesum! Sialan! Bantet! Menyebalkan! Mesum!"

"Hei! Kau menyebut mesum dua kali!" protes Jimin mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari bibir mungil milik sosok yang berada di dekapannya.

Tolong jangan tanyakan kenapa mereka lagi-lagi berakhir tanpa busana, dan lagi-lagi dengan aroma seks yang masih menguar.

"Keluarkan!"

"haish, tidak bisa ya kau tenang setelah bercinta?"

"Keluarkan saja milikmu dari lubangku, Park!" desis Yoongi kesal, serius Yoongi merasa penuh di bawah sana, padahal ia tau Jimin belum ereksi. Apalagi kalau Jimin ereksi lagi. Sial, ngelantur apa sih dirinya ini.

"Cerewet nona Min!"

"Yah sialan siapa yang kau pang—

Ahhh.." Yoongi segera menutup mulutnya yang tiba-tiba mengeluarkan desahan karena Jimin perlahan menarik miliknya.

"heh, baru ku tarik sedikit kau sudah mendesah. Bagaimana kalau ku masukkan lagi?"

"Jang—

Argh! Sakit, bodoh!" Yoongi berkaca-kaca karena Jimin benar-benar memasukkan miliknya lagi dengan kasar.

"Park Jimin bodoh! Pokoknya aku membencimu! Mesum sialan!"

"Iya, iya, iya silahkan mengumpat karena itu membuatmu makin seksi, Sayang.." Jimin tersenyum, ia membiarkan Yoongi mengumpatinya setiap ia memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya dengan cepat, menumbuk lubang milik Yoongi yang entah sejak kapan terasa seperti candu.

"Parkkhh ahh.. siahh.. lan.. hhh"

"Cukup nikmati, oke? Tenang saja aku belum melepas kondomnya kok." Jimin nyengir, kembali menyodok Yoongi dengan nafsu. Sementara Yoongi sendiri bersikap pasrah, membiarkan Jimin menyodok lubangnya. Well, tidak ingin munafik, apa yang Jimin lakukan pada tubuhnya saat ini benar-benar membuat Yoongi senang, dan ia cukup puas.

Entah hentakan keberapa sampai akhirnya Jimin mengeluarkan spermanya- di kondom tentu saja. Setelah ia merasa sudah selesai, ia segera menarik miliknya keluar dari lubang Yoongi.

"Thanks, kau menakjubkan." Pujinya pada Yoongi yang tengah menarik nafas dengan bar-bar tanpa peduli bahwa Jimin mulai beranjak dari atas kasur dan berusaha melepas kondomnya untuk segera dibuang.

"Yoongi?" panggil Jimin dengan nada pelan, dengan gerakan patah-patah ia menoleh ke arah Yoongi yang kini tengah menatapnya.

"apa?"

"kau, kau benar-benar bisa hamil?" tanya Jimin ragu.

Yoongi mengangguk, "iya, makanya jangan memasukiku tanpa pengaman, bodoh." Cibirnya kesal, mau tidak mau kembali mengingat kejadian sebulan lalu.

"ka-kalau begitu kau tidak sedang hamil anakku saat ini kan?"

"tidak, kalau kau bertanya kenapa aku ke ruangan Namjoon maka akan ku katakan itu bukan untuk menemuimu dan meminta tanggung jawab. Sialnya Seokjin mengatakan bahwa Namjoon sedang bertemu denganmu dan itu menyulut amarahku. Untuk sekedar informasi, aku sudah memeriksakan diri, dan hasilnya negatif. Kau harus bersyukur karena aku tidak mengandung anakmu, Park!"

"Bagus kalau begitu.." Jimin menghela napas lega, giliran Yoongi yang menatap heran pada reaksi Jimin.

"Kenapa?"

"Ti-tidak"

"Ku tanya kenapa, kalau kau tidak mau jawab, akan ku pastikan adik kebanggaanmu benar-benar tidak bisa berdiri tegak lagi!" Ancam Yoongi tanpa peduli bahwa ancamannya membuat Jimin bergerak reflek untuk menutup adik kebanggaannya.

"Tidak, sumpah tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya berpikir kalau aku yang menggempurmu hebat tidak menjadi hasil, maka kali ini bisa begitu juga kan?"

"hah? Apa maksudmu?"

Jimin nelangsa, ia mengangkat kondom bekas pakainya dan Yoongi tidak buta untuk melihat bahwa kondom itu bocor karena sperma Jimin menetes jatuh dari ujung kondom.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

.

.

.

 ** _END_** ( **dengan tidak elitnya)...**

 **Hallooooooo! Apa kabar? Sudah lama ya? Maaf kalau kalian bosan membacanya, ini benar-benar tidak direncanakan. Jangan tuntut aku soal sekuel, aku tidak tau harus bagaimana.**

 **Bagian awal hanya sebagian dari pikiranku soal konsep pacaran, sayang-sayangan, lovey dovey unch (?)**

 **Hahaha..**

 **Berkenan untuk review? Mungkin aku akan sering kembali, kekeke~~**


	2. SEQUEL, GUYS

**J** imin **n Y** oongi: **LOVE JUICE**

 _ **Dancers are good in bed, Rappers are good Kisser**_ **–** _anonymous_

 _._

 _._

 **Ini teh genre nya bukan komedi, sayang-sayangku T_T**

.

.

 **TOLONG BANGET YA BACA CURHATANKU DI BAWAH, JANGAN LANGSUNG DI SKIP GITU AJA T.T hikseu**

.

.

.

 _"AKH YOONGI! BERHENTI MEMUKULIKU! INI BUKAN SEPENUHNYA SALAHKU!" Jimin mengerang, sejak tau bahwa kondom yang dipakai mereka bercinta bocor, Yoongi langsung melompat dari atas kasur dan memukulinya tanpa ampun._

 _"Pokoknya ini salahmu! Salahmu! Kan kau yang menggunakannya! Kondomnya robek pasti karena ukuranmu yang tidak sesuai dengan kondom itu!"_

 _"kau yang memberikanku kondom itu! mana ku tau beda ukuran dengan milikku! Akhh!" Jimin kembali menjerit sakit, serius dijambak dengan kekuatan power marah by Min Yoongi bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa kau remehkan. "Lagipula bisa juga karena lubangmu yang kecil itu, kecil, sempit, sangat ketat hingga penisku—_

 _AARGGHH! MIN YOONGI!" Lagi-lagi Jimin harus merasakan ngilu di selangkangannya karena Yoongi kembali menendang benda pusakanya._

.

.

.

Jimin menghembuskan napas dengan bosan, jam sekolah sudah berakhir sejak beberapa jam yang lalu dan ia bebas hingga matahari terbit lagi. Kalau kalian mengira Jimin adalah bocah sekolah dengan seragam yang melekat di tubuhnya maka kalian salah, Jimin merupakan seorang guru yang memiliki badan dengan otot kekar di setiap inci tubuhnya.

Ngomong-ngomong saat ini ia tengah menunggu Namjoon di ruang kerja milik pria dengan IQ tinggi tersebut, selama menunggu ia sudah menghabiskan sebatang rokok sambil meminum alkohol yang terpajang rapi disana. Tipikal namjoon, gemar memenuhi lemari kacanya dengan berbagai minuman yang belum tentu akan dia sentuh juga.

Apakah kalian memendam pertanyaan, dengan statusnya sebagai guru kenapa Jimin justru merokok dan meminum alkohol? _Well,_ dua hal itu memang menjadi kegiatan yang membuat Jimin akan dipertanyakan tindakannya sebagai seorang guru, terlebih sebagai guru olahraga. Tetapi tenang saja, di sekolah Jimin tetap bertindak layaknya guru teladan, merokok dan minum pun sudah jarang ia lakukan, menghabiskan malam di klub pun sudah tidak ia lakukan. Sudah sejak lama Jimin berubah— dan kembali berulah akhir-akhir ini, tentunya diiringi dengan sebuah alasan.

.

.

Ini gelas ketiga Jimin sebelum akhirnya ia mengerutkan kening karena bukannya sosok Namjoon yang muncul melainkan sosok yang harus ia akui ia rindukan selama beberapa hari belakangan ini. Jimin diam sebentar, ia melirik sosok berkulit pucat yang mulai mendekatinya itu. Jimin tiba-tiba bertanya-tanya, bisakah Min Yoongi ini datang dengan cara wajar tanpa harus membuatnya mengerutkan dahi. Setidaknya kabari ia menggunakan ponsel, ia yakin Yoongi tidak mungkin tidak memiliki ponsel.

"Bisa tidak kau kabari aku sebelum muncul tiba-tiba? Aku bisa cepat tua kalau selalu mengerutkan dahiku setiap melihatmu muncul tiba-tiba di sekitarku." Jimin bersungut-sungut, meski demikian ia dengan cepat mematikan rokoknya dan melempar sisa puntung rokoknya ke dalam asbak begitu Yoongi mulai menaruh bokong padatnya di sofa yang tengah ia duduki. Jimin tidak ingin Yoongi menendang benda pusakanya lagi, cukup sudah dua kali Yoongi menendangnya.

"Kali ini apa lagi?" Tanya Jimin mencoba bersabar menghadapi Min Yoongi yang sepertinya sedang tidak bersemangat untuk diajak bertengkar.

Yoongi menghela napas dengan lelah, ia merebut gelas berisi alkohol milik Jimin dan meminumnya dengan rakus seakan ia tengah meminum air mineral.

"Barbar, seperti biasa." Komentar Jimin sambil kembali menuang alkohol ke dalam gelas kosong di genggaman Yoongi. Ia menuang alkohol cukup banyak hingga hampir memenuhi gelas itu.

Yoongi sendiri tidak berkelit, maupun membantah ucapan Jimin. Ia hanya menyodorkan sebuah amplop ke depan Jimin yang diterima begitu saja oleh pria bersurai _ash gray_ itu. Yoongi bahkan membiarkan saja ketika pria di sampingnya itu membuka amplop dengan tergesa dan membacanya dalam diam. Ia hanya memandangi Jimin dari sudut matanya tanpa banyak komentar karena mulutnya sendiri tengah sibuk menelan alkohol yang terus ia tenggak tanpa henti. Persetan dengan rasa alkohol yang seakan membakar tenggorokannya, persetan dengan efek yang mungkin akan ia terima, ia butuh alkohol untuk saat ini.

"Ka-kau tidak bercanda kan? Yah! Min Yoongi! Surat ini benar-benar asli? Kau tidak sedang menipuku kan?" Yang ditanya justru tetap diam, melanjutkan meminum alkoholnya dengan tenang. Yoongi tidak ingin menjawab satupun pertanyaan retoris yang berasal dari mulut Jimin.

"Itu benar-benar anakku?"

TAK!

Yoongi meletakkan gelasnya ke atas meja dengan kasar, ia memandang tajam Jimin. Sebagian besar dirinya merasa tersinggung karena Jimin menanyakan hal itu padanya.

"Bukan! Ia anak iblis bernama Park Jimin!" Yoongi kembali menuang alkohol ke dalam gelasnya, cairan berwarna terang itu hampir masuk ke dalam mulutnya kalau saja Jimin tidak menahannya.

"Apa kau sedang berusaha membunuh anakku?" Geram Jimin, ia mendadak menatap Yoongi dengan pandangan marah. _Hell,_ Yoongi mendecih, yang harusnya marah saat ini adalah dirinya tapi kenapa jadi Jimin yang marah padanya?

"Kembalikan gelas itu padaku, Park!"

"Kau tau kau sedang hamil dan tetap meminum alkohol sebanyak ini?"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Tentu saja itu urusanku karena kau tengah membawa anakku, Min Yoongi!"

"Iya! Lalu kenapa kalau aku memang berusaha membunuh anakmu, hah?! Kau mau men—

-Akhh.." Yoongi mendesis, perutnya tiba-tiba melilit, ia menunduk, meringkuk memeluk perutnya yang terasa seperti dicengkram, rasanya sangat menyakitkan hingga Yoongi ingin menangis saja.

"Akhh—

Si-sial sakit sekali.." Jimin mengerjap bodoh, tiba-tiba bingung melihat Yoongi. Ia segera tersadar setelah laki-laki yang tengah mengandung anaknya itu tumbang karena hilang kesadaran.

"Min Yoongi! Min Yoongi!" Jimin panik, ia segera mengangkat tubuh Yoongi dan membawanya keluar, tepat saat ia mencapai pintu, Namjoon beserta Seokjin muncul dan kesempatan itu tidak ia sia-siakan. Jimin setengah meracau saat meminta Namjoon menolongnya membawa Yoongi ke rumah sakit karena ia tidak tau apakah ia masih bisa menyetir dengan benar kalau ia sendiri ragu bahwa dirinya dapat berpikir dengan benar untuk saat ini.

.

.

.

Jimin menarik sebuah kursi untuk duduk di samping Yoongi yang masih memejamkan matanya dengan damai. Ia menggenggam tangan Yoongi dengan erat, sesekali menghela napas melihat sosok bersurai hitam itu yang terlihat lemah. Ada rasa sesal dan khawatir yang bercampur menjadi satu begitu ia ingat alasan mengapa Yoongi tergeletak tak berdaya di ranjang rumah sakit.

"Yoongi-ah, maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud menghamilimu. Anak kita memang tidak direncanakan namun bukan berarti kau bisa menyakiti anak kita dan dirimu sendiri. Hal itu membahayakan nyawa kalian, Kitten.." Jimin mengecup punggung tangan Yoongi yang berada digenggamannya, ia bisa melihat kulit Yoongi yang biasanya pucat berubah semakin pucat.

"Dokter bilang kadar alkohol dalam tubuhmu sangat tinggi, kau harus jujur padaku berapa banyak kau sudah minum sebelum menemuiku. Dasar kitten nakal." Jimin tersenyum, tangannya yang bebas bergerak merapikan surai hitam kelam milik Yoongi. Ia merasa takut, khawatir, dan ingin marah. Ia ingin sekali membentak Yoongi begitu sosok itu bangun, sayangnya ia tau benar ia tidak akan melakukan hal itu, karena bagaimanapun Yoongi begini karena dirinya juga.

"Kau bisa mengalami keguguran, dan itu berbahaya sekali untukmu yang seorang _male pregnant_. Apakah kau tidak berpikir melihatmu tak sadarkan diri membuatku panik? Jadi, cepat bangun dan mari urus pernikahan kita."

"Aku tidak bilang mau menikah denganmu— Ah, perutku mual.." Suara lirih Yoongi membuat Jimin tersentak kaget, ia dengan cepat menekan tombol merah yang terletak di dekat ranjang Yoongi.

Harusnya Jimin menangkap keluhan Yoongi, bukannya malah fokus pada penolakan tidak langsung yang Yoongi lakukan. Terlanjur kesal ia justru menatap Yoongi dengan tajam karena merasa tidak terima dengan yang Yoongi katakan. Mungkin sebentar lagi mereka akan kembali bertengkar kalau saja dokter dan perawat itu tidak datang ke ruangan Yoongi dengan cepat.

"Kita bahas itu nanti, sekarang kau harus diperiksa terlebih dahulu." Jimin menyingkir, memberi ruang pada dokter untuk memeriksa ibu dan calon anaknya.

"Sebelumnya saya sudah mengatakan ini pada Tuan Park, tapi saya ingin anda mengetahuinya juga. Kadar alkohol dalam tubuh anda sangat tinggi, Tuan Min. Saya sarankan agar anda berhenti meminum alkohol selama masa kehamilan anda, itu tidak baik untuk kandungan anda. Lalu saya—

"Mual.."

—maaf?" Dokter itu mencoba mendengar keluhan yang Yoongi lontarkan di sela-sela perkataannya.

"Aku mual, bisa berikan aku obat mual?"

"Apakah Tuan Min mengalami mual setiap pagi?"

"Ya, terkadang juga di beberapa kesempatan ketika aku ingin makan."

Dokter itu mengangguk paham, "anda mengalami _morning sickness_ dan itu hal yang wajar terjadi di awal usia kehamilan. Saya akan memberi beberapa obat yang bisa anda tebus, serta beberapa vitamin untuk menguatkan kandungan anda."

"Oh, sebenarnya kandungan anda cukup kuat hingga tidak mengalami keguguran meskipun anda meminum alkohol cukup banyak, tapi saya tetap menyarankan agar anda menjauhi alkohol. Apakah anda mengerti, Tuan Min?" lanjutnya tegas.

"Akan aku pastikan dia mengerti dan menjauhi alkohol selama masa kehamilan, ada lagi yang harus kami ketahui mengenai kehamilannya?" Jimin perlahan mendekat, ia kembali menggenggam erat tangan Yoongi dan hebatnya ia tidak menerima penolakan apapun.

"Saya juga menyarakan agar Tuan Min mulai mengonsumsi susu kehamilan dan melakukan senam kehamilan."

"Aku tidak mau!"

Jimin mendesis kesal mendengar jawaban Yoongi, ia mengencangkan genggamannya atau lebih tepatnya ia meremas tangan Yoongi dengan kesal. Meski demikian, mulutnya memberikan senyuman kepada dokter itu. "Akan aku pastikan juga dia meminum susunya dan melakukan senam kehamilan, terimakasih dokter."

"Sama-sama, Tuan."

Senyuman Jimin terus terpasang hingga dokter dan perawat itu benar-benar keluar dari ruang rawat milik Yoongi, setelahnya ia berbalik menghadap Yoongi dan memandangnya dengan kesal.

"Aku tidak mau tau, kau akan melakukan apa yang dokter katakan."

Menerima tatapan seperti itu justru membuat Yoongi menjadi sekeras batu, "aku tidak mau! Pokoknya kalau ku katakan tidak maka aku tidak mau!"

"Aku memaksa!"

"Aku juga memaksa!"

"Jangan keras kepala!"

"Kau yang keras kepala!"

"Dengar Kitten, jangan buat aku naik ke atas ranjangmu hanya agar membuatmu mengatakan iya."

"Jangan coba-coba, Park!"

"Aku memaksa!"

"Sekali ku katakan ti—

—euhmm.. mmm..."

Dengan kilat Jimin sudah menyambar bibir tipis Yoongi, mendesaknya dengan liar, "buka mulutmu.."

"Brengsek"

Satu kata yang Yoongi ucapkan sebelum membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah Jimin berperang dengan lidah miliknya. Membiarkan desahan-desahan halus keluar dari bibir mungilnya, yang mana membuatnya sadar bahwa ia sudah kalah melawan si brengsek yang tengah menindihnya ini.

.

.

.

"Aku mau marah! Pokoknya aku marah padamu, Jim!"

"Terse—

—Akh! Min Yoongi! Hentikan!" Jimin mengerang sakit, siapa yang tidak merasa sakit coba kalau orang dengan bobot di atas 50 kilogram meloncat-loncat di atas tubuhmu.

"Berhenti, Kitten. Kau akan melukai dirimu, jangan lupa ada anakku di dalam perutmu."

Bukannya berhenti, Yoongi justru kembali menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan senyum jahil. Jangan tanya kenapa Yoongi berakhir dengan duduk di atas perut Jimin, sementara Jimin sendiri telentang tak berdaya di atas ranjang rawat milik Yoongi.

"Hen. Ti. Kan. Kit. Ten." Jimin tersengal, demi Tuhan tidak bisa kah Yoongi menurutinya barang sebentar.

"Capek..." keluh Yoongi pada akhirnya, ia merobohkan diri di atas dada Jimin.

Hah, Jimin harus bersyukur karena Tuhan dengan cepat mendengar keinginannya.

"Makanya dengarkan perkataanku" Jimin mungkin terdengar kesal, tetapi wajahnya justru menampakan kebahagiaan. Ia menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk mengelus surai Yoongi dengan pelan, sementara tangan kirinya bergerak memeluk pinggang Yoongi. Jimin tersenyum merasakan Yoongi yang mulai bernapas dengan teratur di atas tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak lelah berpura-pura tidak mengenalku? Sudahi saja ya, biarkan aku membawamu pulang. Mom merindukanmu, beliau pasti senang melihatmu pulang."

"Tidak mau!"

"PARK YOONGI!"

"MIN JIMINIE!"

Hhhh.. Kalau sudah dipanggil dengan manis begitu mana bisa Jimin marah pada Tunangannya ini. Tunangan? Iya, Min Yoongi memang Tunangannya. Lalu kalian bingung kenapa Yoongi mencari pacar?

"Aku sudah cukup bersabar membiarkanmu berkeliaran menjajakan diri."

"Sialan! Menjajakan apanya? Kau pikir aku jalang?"

"Memang" yang selanjutnya keluar dari bibir Jimin adalah erangan sakit, ia harus bersabar karena lagi-lagi Yoongi memukulinya.

"Pokoknya—"

"Sudah lima kekasih, tiga _one night stand_ dan kau masih berharap aku menuruti keinginanmu lagi?"

"Itu belum sebanyak kau—"

"Kitten, aku sudah katakan bahwa itu semua bagian dari masa lalu ku. Aku tidak bisa mengulangnya, setidaknya aku tidak lagi seperti dulu sebelum bertemu denganmu."

"Tapi tetap saja—"

"Yoongi-ah, aku sudah mengalah, membiarkanmu disentuh orang lain, tolong jangan dorong aku hingga melewati batas kesabaranku. Aku minta maaf karena kau bukan yang pertama untukku, tapi aku bersungguh-sungguh ketika mengatakan kau yang terakhir bagiku. Kau satu-satunya." Suara Jimin memelas, tersirat rasa sakit dan kesedihan disana.

Semua ini diawali dengan pertanyaan sederhana dari Yoongi selepas mereka bercinta, 'Park, katakan aku yang ke berapa?' Saat itu Yoongi memang tidak berharap banyak mengingat Jimin terkenal dengan _tittle_ nya yang _playboy_ , bahkan ia memiliki julukan Park Jimin _The Sex God._ Tetapi ia tidak menyangka kalau Jimin akan menjawab pertanyaanya dengan kalimat yang berhasil memorak-porandakan hatinya.

'Aku tidak ingat, bahkan jariku tidak akan cukup untuk menghitungnya'

Alhasil hal tersebut membuatnya marah, ia juga berhasil memaksa Jimin untuk membiarkannya mencari kekasih dan melakukan _one night stand_ sebanyak mungkin hingga tidak akan dapat dihitung dengan sepuluh jari-jari lentiknya. Jimin murka, tentu saja, siapa yang rela kekasih hatinya dibagi-bagi. Namun, Min Yoongi adalah Min Yoongi, ia berhasil mendapatkan keinginannya dengan ancaman memutuskan tali pertunangan mereka. Jimin dengan terpaksa mengiyakan (disertai berbagai syarat), karena putus dari Min Yoongi tidak pernah ada dalam daftar keinginannya.

"Maafkan aku dan tingkah kekanak-kanakanku.."

Jimin mencium pucuk kepala Yoongi yang berada di dadanya, "aku takut sekali, tau. Aku takut kau jatuh cinta pada orang lain, aku takut kau berakhir pergi meninggalkanku."

"Meninggalkanmu apanya kalau mereka semua memutuskanku karena aku tidak peduli pada mereka, bahkan terkadang aku membanding-bandingkannya dengan dirimu. Saat bercinta juga, aku nyaris selalu menyebut namamu saat mereka mulai—

—ma-maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menceritakan itu." Yoongi segera berhenti berbicara, ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jimin begitu merasakan tubuh lelaki kesayangannya berubah kaku.

"Lupakan saja, mari lihat ke depan. Hanya akan ada kita. Aku, kau, dan anak kita. Tidak ada lagi orang lain, deal?"

Yoongi mengangguk patuh, ia tidak ingin lagi menyulut pertengkaran. Berada di samping Jimin sudah cukup, ia rindu Jimin, dan mungkin akan semakin merindukan Jimin meski ia melihat lelaki itu 24 jam penuh.

"Mau turun.." pintanya pada Jimin dengan suara manja, hal yang sangat jarang ia lakukan. Jimin bahkan kagum melihat Yoongi yang bisa mengeluarkan suara mendayu-dayu seperti itu. Yoongi melakukan gerakan _rolling eyes_ dengan sangat apik, reaksi Jimin yang seperti itu yang membuatnya malas sekali melakukan hal-hal manja. Tanpa memedulikan Jimin, ia segera bergerak turun. Namun Yoongi yang sudah bersiap turun segera berhenti begitu Jimin kembali bertanya padanya.

"Mau kau bawa kemana anakku?"

"Toilet." Ujar Yoongi datar, wajahnya merenggut, masam mendengar pertanyaan Jimin. Bukannya apa, ia tiba-tiba merasakan kesal karena Jimin seperti lebih mementingkan apa yang ia 'bawa' daripada dirinya.

"Eyy, masa kau cemburu pada anakmu sendiri.." ledek Jimin.

"BERISIK!" Teriak Yoongi kesal, ia segera turun dari ranjang dan melangkah menuju toilet dengan langkah kaki yang sengaja dihentak-hentakan. Meninggalkan Jimin yang tengah menahan gemas melihat tingkah lakunya.

.

.

.

"Kitten, ayo menikah di Busan!"

"Sialan kau, Park! Lamar aku dengan cara yang lebih baik!"

Jimin tidak peduli dengan protesan yang Yoongi lontarkan, ia justru kembali bertanya dengan nada yang lebih menuntut. "Jadi jawabanmu iya atau tidak?"

"Tentu saja iya! Kau pikir aku akan menolak setelah membawa Park kecil dalam tubuhku?"

"Pilihan bagus! Aku mencintaimu, kitten!"

"Berhenti memanggilku kitten, Mochi. Ngomong-ngomong aku juga sangat membencimu!"

.

.

.

~SELESAI~

Jadi gini, sebenarnya ku tidak ingin memberikan sekuel apapun karena takut tidak bisa memenuhi ekspektasi kalian. Jadi ku akan kecewa berat kalau memang kalian ga suka, hahha.

Tolong ampuni aku, akan ku usahakan untuk lebih baik lagi...

Untuk 23 review, **_semua_** review kalian itu sangat ku tunggu-tunggu sekali, jadi sekalinya ada yg masuk pasti ku baca dengan khidmat (?)

Maaf ku ga balas review kalian, tapi serius itu bikin aku ketawa karena rata-rata ngakak sama adegan terakhirnya. Love u guys, tidak ku sangka kalian suka adegan recehan seperti itu:")

Ngomong-ngomong ada yang sadar ga sih di part 1 itu Jimin manggil Yoongi dengan Min Yoongi? padahal Yoongi ga ngenalin diri pake marganya? Kalau kalian sadar, berarti kalian tidak akan terkejut dengan ending seperti ini hahahaha

Jadi, berniat memberi review dan membaca _fanfiction_ milikku yang lain agar ku tau reaksi kalian?

 **Tolong ya jangan acuhkan aku seperti kalian mengacuhkan Dora:"""(**

Btw jangan tanya kenapa selalu up pagi-pagi buta...

.

.

THANK YOU AND LOVE YOU ^^

Thankseu buat yang sudah follow, fav, dan review. Ku cinta kalian yang review

Bercanda.

Tapi iya sih.

Hahahah

Jangan lupa tinggalkan komentar~ Dadahhh~~~

 **UPDATE a/n**

 **Ini unek-unek yang tidak bisa ku sampaikan sebelumnya.**

Sejujurnya aku dibuat kesal, sangat kesal, hahaha

Aku mendapat banyak notifikasi email tapi tidak ada yang berisikan review.

Tau tidak rasanya menunggu email berisi review masuk tapi yang masuk hanya berupa fav/foll tanpa review?

Semua ini email tapi tidak ada review (bercanda, tentu saja ada, tapi begitulah...)

Hehe.

Hehe.

Ini lah yang membuatku lelah dan merasa frustasi. Butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk kembali, berharap aku dapat meng-handle perasaanku, tapi ternyata aku masih sama. Maafkan aku yang egois.

Mungkin kalian menganggap ini sepele, tapi aku benar-benar merasa terbebani. Aku merasa frustasi, menerka-nerka apakah kalian sebegitu kecewanya, atau tulisanku yang sangat buruk hingga membuat kalian muak dan enggan memberikan komentar.

Aku berusaha untuk tidak munafik disini, aku menunggu review, itu lah kenapa aku berbagi ceritaku pada kalian. Review, selain sebagai pacuan untuk menulis lagi juga menjadi hal yang membuatku senang, membuatku merasa bahwa reader merasakan yang aku rasakan. Perasaan setelah membaca sesuatu, merasa setuju, menyangkal, senang, bahagia, perasaan bermacam-macam itu yang membuatku penasaran dan menunggu-nunggu komentar kalian. Haha

Kemudian aku berpikir, apakah kalian enggan memberikan review karena aku tidak membalasnya? Sejujurnya aku sangat ingin membalas setiap review yang ada (langsung melalui pm) tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya karena aku tau aku tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk terus membalas, aku membatasi diri untuk hal itu, aku mencoba mengatasi ini dengan membalas beberapa, tapi aku sadar aku tidak bisa terus membalas dan mungkin itu akan menyakiti kalian, dan menyakiti diriku sendiri.

Oke, aku mengerti setiap orang punya pilihan, aku menghargai fav/foll yang kalian lakukan, aku sungguh menghargainya. Tapi aku serius ketika aku mengatakan itu membuatku lelah dan frustasi.

Menyakitkan mengetahui kalian menekan tombol fav/foll tanpa meninggalkan review, dan aku dapat melihat dan mengingat nama akun kalian tanpa menemukan kalian di kolom komentar. Aku serius, itu menyakitkan.

Satu lagi, aku benar-benar serius ketika mengatakan bahwa aku menghargai dan merasa berterimakasih atas setiap review kalian, your review made my day.

Ketika aku mengatakan thank you, mengatakan i love you kepada para pembaca, i really mean it.

Jadi, lain kali tolong tinggalkan komentar juga.

Ini tidak sepenuhnya mengurangi kekesalanku karena aku tau aku masih belum bisa menulis lagi, aku harap kalian mengerti dan tidak berhenti mendukungku.

THANK YOU, PLEASE TAKE CARE AND HAVE A NICE DAY.

ILY

-J-


End file.
